Ramadhan BBB DKK ala Rageness
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Muslim!All Character, AR , Cerita pengalaman Ramadhan para pahlawab super Pulau Rintis saat mengikuti Pesantren Kilat. Baca saja kalo penasaran. Warning: OOC, OC, GAJE MAMPUS!


R

RELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

ELEVANCE • JOURNEY • COMMUNITY

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio.**

 **Kalo mereka punyaku, akan kubuat mereka menjadi umat kristiani :v #digeplakBoyVers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Alien!Muslim!Fang, Muslim!Ying, Muslim!Gopal, OC, OOC, GAJE MAMPUS! *capsnya hoy!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Dalam rangka bulan puasa yang saat ini sedang berlangsung, Geral pengen banget buat fic bernuansa islami /walau saya umat kristiani *digampar* bagi yang muslim, mohon bantuannya.. *bungkuk***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sahuur! Sahuur!"

Ia membuka manik ruby yang tertutup kelopak matanya sedari tadi ketika mendengar suara (yang ia yakini) adalah warga yang bertugas membangunkan warga untuk sahur. Ia melihat jam tangan yang berwarna merah yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2.00 a. m. Ia sempat kembali ke alam mimpi, jika saja ia mengingat hari ini tanggal berapa. Ia melihat jamnya sekali lagi, dengan kali ini keadaannya sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan tanggal 6 Juni.

"HAAH?! Aku harus bantuin yang didapur! Gawat kalau aku ketahuan pura-pura tidur sama Ustadz Papa?!" Ucapnya sambil lari gak karuan, kemudian membuka pintu, dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar.

Disebabkan kegaduhan(?) yang disebabkan Halilintar, Taufan akhirnya membuka mata yang sudah terpejam dari jam 8.00 p. m. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Manik biru langit itu tidak terkejut jika melihat Hali seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia ngetroll Hali pas Ramadhan tahun lalu, Hali bahkan sampe tidak mau bertemu muka dengan Papa Zola. Yaa.. Gara-gara ketahuan pura-pura tidur.

Sudahlah, daripada membicarakan masa lalu Halilintar yang -ah sudahlah- itu, lebih baik Taufan membantu Ustadz Papa yang sedang rempong dengan anak-anak yang susah bangun. Padahal, suara Papa Zola bisa menggantikan toa masjid di sekitar sekolah kami. Ya, kami sebenarnya mengadakan pesantren kilat di sekolah. Dan kami melaksanakan kegiatan (selayaknya) kami di pesantren beneran. Setiap kelas dibagi menjadi dua kamar yang berisi dua orang.

Sekarang, Ustadz Papa sedang berada didepan kamar Gempa dan Rama. Letak kamar mereka tepat berada didepan kamar aku dan Halilintar.

"HOI! BANGUN! KALIAN DIKASIH SALAM TIGA PULUH TIGA KALI GAK NYAHUT-NYAHUT! MAU SAYA KASIH SIANIDA TIGA PULUH TIGA BOTOL, HAH?!" Ucapnya emosi. Saking emosinya, caps keinjak(?) tangan boneka Annabelle.

(eh?! Boneka Annabelle? '-')

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Ucap Taufan cengo. Soalnya dia gak abis pikir Guru Spiritual(?)-nya /lupakan bagian spiritual/ mengucapkan salam sebanyak 33 kali. Kenapa gak sekalian aja istigfar* 33 kali juga? Itung-itung ibadah saat emosi :v

"Eh, kenapa kamu yang menjawab, wahai anak muda?"

"Kan bapak ngasih salam. Kalo ada yang ngasih salam 'kan harus dijawab, pak." Ucap Taufan 'sok' bijak.

Tiba-tiba, Taufan mempunyai ide yang bisa dibilang (cukup) konyol.

"Pak, daripada kami harus nyumbang buat beliin Ustadz Belimbing dan Timun*, lebih baik saya saja yang membangunkan mereka." Ucap Taufan nyengir anying. *anying kan kerabat srigala? :v* *plak!*

Hmm... Sepertinya dugaan Taufan kalau Rama sedang memasang headset di telinga benar. Terihat handphone yang masih menyala menandakan lagu yang diputar belum selesai. Dia mengambil handphone Rama dari tangannya dan menaruh satu headset ke telinga Gempa, biar Gempa juga kena imbas :v Ia kemudian menekan tombol kunci dan menggambar pola yang tepat hasil tebak-tebak buah manggisnya. Lalu, Taufan menekan tombol volume dan membuat suara berada pada volume terbesar. Karena perubahan volume secara drastis, Rama dan Gempa kaget dan langsung masuk ke dunia nyata. Taufan sudah terlebih dahulu kabur dengan wajah puas. Gempa dan Rama mengejar Taufan sambil memegangi telinga (yang sepertinya) sudah sangat sakit.

"TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah tiba-tiba penuh dengan anak-anak sekolah SMA NEGERI 01 PULAU RINTIS sudah berada di kantin untuk sahur bersama. Semua santri termasuk Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar kemudian mengambil posisi didekat keempat sahabat mereka yang sudah memakan makanan mereka.

"Hey! Akhirnya kalian muncul juga. Kenapa baru datang?" Sapa Gopal yang diakhiri kalimat tanya.

"Iya, gara-gara Gempa ngajar aku tadi." Ucap Taufan santai sekali. Sepertinya dia tidur didalam kulkas sank*n :v

"Salah sendiri." Ucap Gempa ketus.

"Sudahlah, itu memang sudah naluri seorang Boboiyob eh, salah. Maksudku Boboiboy Taufan." Ucap Gopal.

"Kok Boboiyob sih?!" Taufan marah pada Gopal.

"Abis, kamu gendutan" Ucap Gopal enteng :v

"Terserah." Ucap Gempa sedingin Halilintar. Yang punya sifat seperti itu hanya melongo.

"Sudahlah, Gempa. Kita semua tau kalau 'setan' ini selalu mengganggu kita." Kata Fang sambil menunjuk Taufan saat mengatakan kata setan.

"Dasar landak blau!" Ucap Taufan.

"Setan biru." Ucap Fang santai

"Landak blau!"

"Setan biru!"

"LANDAK BLAU!"

"SETAN BIRU!"

"EY! BLAU KAN BIRU!" Ucap Author sambil nepok meja.

"Eh, iya juga. Tapikan gak enak kalo aku ngejek Fang Landak ja*da." Ucap Taufan dengan muka 'sok' polos.

"TAUFAAANN!"

Baru sahur kayak gini, gimana pas buka?-"

.

.

Lupakan

.

.

Siang hari di SMA NEGRI 01 PULAU RINTIS..

.

Setelah melaksanakan pembelajaran tadi pagi (yang sempat ricu gara-gara Taufan dan Fang bertengkar lagi), Halilintar terlihat sangat haus. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, itung-itung untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Setelah mencuci muka, ia tidak sengaja melihat Ying yang sedang meminum jus buah sendirian.

"Ying!" Panggilnya.

Seketika, wajah Ying pucat.

"Kau.. Gak puasa yaa..." Ucap Halilintar nyeringai serigala.

"Pu-puasa, kok!" Ucapnya gagap.

"Trus, itu?"

"Ini punya Yaya. Yaya didalam, makanya aku yang mengang. Kenapa? Gak papa dong aku minum? Aku kan sahabatnya?" Ucap Ying panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume. Ying menunjuk kamar mandi saat mengatakan kata 'didalam'.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Ying.. Tapi kenapa kau minum? Kan puasa!"

"Trus kalo puasa kenapa?"

"YA BATAL, PEA!"

"ALAMAK! MACAM MANA NIH? WA TAK SADAR, WO!"

"Ya namanya gak sadar, masih bisa lanjut kok." Ucap Halilintar kalem. "Bye the way, Yaya gak puasa?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Enggak. Dia lagi siklus."

"Oh.." Hali ber-oh ria.

"Iiiiih... Ying gak puasa..." Ucap Taufan yang langsung nongol tanpa salam ataupun aba-aba. "Aku bilang ke Ustadz Papa sama Kepsek Kaizo, yak?"

"Bilangin aja." Kata Halilintar ngadu domba.

.

PLAK! PLAK!

.

Cap tangan berwarna merah mendarat di pipi Halilintar dan Taufan, hasil tamparan dari Ying.

.

.

.

"Huuft... Panas..." Ucap Blaze sambil mengipasi dirinya pakai topi hitam bermotif api kesayangannya.

"Sama, dek." Ucap Gempa yang matanya fokus sama buku novel nuansa islami yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalo gini mah, bisa batal puasa aku." Ucap Blaze lagi.

"Jangan gitu dong, bang Blaze. Kayak aku dong... Tahan.." Kata Ice angkat bicara.

"Aku kan hyperactive, bukan kayak kamu, hypoactive."

"Ngarang kamu Blaze. Mana ada yang namanya hypoactive." Ucap Gempa yang tertawa kecil setelah itu.

"Kamu kan kerjanya tidur terus."

"Tapi, sehari ini Ice gak ada tidur, kok." Ucap Ice membelah diri. "Ice itu tahan puasa karena tadi Ice sengaja minum air pas lagi kumur-kumur. Pas penuh udah kembung ama air, baru kak Gem ngajak balik."

"Jadi kamu tadi udah minum?!" Ucap kedua abangnya serentak.

"Iyaa.." Ucap Ice mengiyakan.

"PEA! PUASA LU UDAH BATAL, SOMPLAK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Kalo tulisan istigfar-nya salah, maaf, yaa.. Saya non muslim soalnya...**

 **Belimbing dan Timun maksudnya supaya Papa Zola gak terserang Darah Tinggi.**

 **Saya minta maaf kalau saya ada salah ama para readers tercinta, dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Waah... 1 setengah jam lagi bakalan buka nih di kota saya. *nyalam readers satu-satu***

 **Maaf, ya. Adegan buka puasanya belum saya masukkin, karena saya masih bingung. Apalagi bentar lagi udah buka. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan baru saya update. Soalnya saya jarang pergi ke warnet. Kalo pake hape lama banget loadingnya. TT-TT**

 **Review, Please... (0.0)**

10


End file.
